Lightning Storm
by AlisonWest
Summary: A young girl named Alison. Learns about her past and finds out that hating life isn't all it is crack up to be. She finds that trusting and falling in love. Will bring you more joy and happiness. There will be mostly normal cann
1. Character Bio

_Characters Bio:_

_Name _

_Alison Raven William_

_Age:_

_ 14_

_Hair Color:_

_ She has blonde hair, which is either in a high ponytail or it would be partly down. So that only right eye would be seen. _

_Eye Color:_

_ Blue and gray mixed together in both her eyes. Sometimes when she is mad it would like a storm was brewing and you make see sparks in the her eyes. _

_Costume:_

_ Her hair is in a high ponytail. She also wears black high heel boots, with black elbow length cloves. The dress is black with white lace at the top and bottom. Under the dress is and black tights. On her back is a double edge sword. In addition, on each of her hips is two twin bladed knives and there is two twin guns on her thighs. _

_Normal Clothes:_

_ When she is around people who are normal or when she at school. She will wear a black shirt with a red heart in the middle. Over that she wear her black leather jacket. On her wrist she sometimes wears black wristbands. Her pants are completely black, except around the pockets she has silver studs. Alison shoes are black boots, that have two secret apartments in the sole of the shoe. Then the final object that she wears is a black hair tie that has a silver wolf pendent and a red rose on it._

_Family_

_Father: _

_Chorales William_

_Dead or alive:_

_Alive, but on the run_

_Mother: _

_Susan Tyler _

_Dead or Alive_

_Dead from child birth with younger sister_

_Younger Sister: _

_Britannia Rosalina Williams_

_Dead or Alive_

Dead, because of father experimentation on her.

Older Sister:

Dead or Alive

Is consider dead, but runs away from family. Winds up being adopted by Tony Stark's dad.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue _

_I was falling fast through the darkness. Not sure, where I was supposed to be or when or how I got here. I did not care about my future or my pass. All I want, all I need was for the pain to go away._

_ All that I remember feeling. I felt a stabbing pain throughout my body and the feeling of pure fear pulsing throughout my body. The door to fear that I thought I had closed inside me before I fell was suddenly open. Feeling of fear pulse up and down my body and wasn't the type of fear you get when your upset. It was fear screaming at me to survive, it also include the fear of dying, and the fear of living. (I know what I said is odd, but it for a good reason, trust me. She going through a lot of pain right now and she gone through this her whole life) The fear was also telling me that I shouldn't wake up or I was going to feel more pain. Pain, fear was more painful than the stabbing pain now._

_ I kept asking myself "What was I afraid of? What could bring this much fear to a six year old? What purpose would someone or something have in hurting a little girl? Why would a young girl like me have so much fear? Why would I feel like my life was in danger, or what could I have done to earn this much pain. How could a girl at my age, so young and fragile do in some much pain?" These questions just keep running throw my head. Nothing seems to keep the question from overlapping one another._

_ Then I suddenly remember one name. The one name that will never leave my mine nor will I forget or forgive in my entire life not even when I die. That name has and always be burned into my brain. His name is Charles Williams or better known to me as Father. The one person who is supposes to love me and take care of me. However, he only does this, because he needs me. He needs me to be a part of his lab experiments. Father only cares about my well-being if it only benefits him and his stupid experiments. Not if it benefits my well-being, not just his stupid work. No, I am just a fucking tool for his work and nothing more and nothing less. He never wanted me in the first place, so the best ways to get ride of something you do not want. The easy way to get rid of it is by throwing her into the job as a lab rat._

_ The pains I go throw every time. The pain and fear, that expands every time. Pain and more pain that seems to increase every time I lay on this stupid lab table, but more good right. It lets me know that I am still alive, right. His experiments that dealt with all kinds of chemicals that could or more then least kill a human child. Many of the chemicals would burn my whole body; other would make me see things. A couple of them made me so crazy that I thought a knife was a lollypop and I put it in my mouth. (I warning you know, this story will get somewhat graphic, that is why it rated M.) Some of the other experiments he put me throw was rough too. Some dealt with knifes or other sharp objects being place in sensitive places. _

_For example, one time he grabs a steak knife from the kitchen. Then he proceeded to move the knife slowly down my inner legs. I felt my blood slowly trick down my body. I felt him grab the bottom of my shorts and pulled them down in a flash. Then the next thing I knew the knife was being trust into my varginia. I could feel the blood running down my legs, the pain that coursed through my body. However, the worst of it was what he said. Those words will always haunt me._

"_My Little Alison, I will make you understand. That if I tell you to do something you will do it and you will like it. Now let's see what else we can do about this sensitive part. Hmm, let me think for a second. Oh, I know what we can do. I felt we should play a game and you know what type of games I like to play, right."_


	3. Second Chapter Bio

Second Character Bio

**_A/N: Hi everyone, I am so glad to be back. Here is a character bio that my friend Fixit Rhythms made. You should go and read his My Little Pony Story. _**

**_(Turns to look at my bedroom door and sees Alison and Wally walk through.)_**

**_Me: Alison do the Disclaimer!_**

**_Wally: I'll do for you, if I can get a kiss. (Puckers his lips and lean towards me.)_**

**_Alison: (Glares and tosses Wally over her shoulder) I don't think she needs you doing the Disclaimer Wally Dear._**

**_Disclaimer: AlisonWest does not own Young Justice. Just her OC's and nothing else. Also, Tracy does not belong to her either, she is only boring him with permission. IF ANYONE TRY TO STEAL CHARACTER WITHOUT ASKING FOR PERMISON. I WILL COME AFTER YOU WITH FRY YOU. _**

**_Alison: Was that O.K._**

**_Me: (Gulps) Yeah, I am even afraid of you now._**

Name: Tracy Vincent

Superhero handle: Tracer

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Orientation: Straight (Into women)

Species: Human

Physical description: 6'1" black kid with shoulder length dreads and blue eyes kind of skinny but in good shape.

Outfit for hero: He wears combat boots with baggy pants tucked into them. He also wears a hoodie with fingerless gloves and a shirt with a T printed on it. He also wears goggles around his neck and his color scheme is black and blue

Brief history: Grew up with scientist parents, they worked for Cadmus until his mother died in an experiment and his father went crazy. His father then began using Tracy for his experiments which wound up giving him psychokinesis, pyranoses, telepathy, empathy, and a psychic aura that can increase his physical attributes. One night His father tried one last experiment on him which was actually a ritual to bring back his dead mother but it went wrong and Tracy was sent to a different dimension and found himself in front of a set off doors. When he opened them he found himself unable to remember anything but found he could drain people of mental energy and use it to attack things and change the states of mater of objects by touching them. Like turning water ti ice or steam or metal into a different metal, or even make metal rust. It has been a year since he woke up and he is now looking for answers as to who he is.

Additional information: Tracy loves music and is quiet. He likes playing guitar and is addicted to energy drinks. His powers are attached to his emotions so be careful not to get him angry because he might make your head explode by accident.


	4. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I woke to an annoying beeping noise to the right of my bed. I leaned over and slammed my fist against my alarm clock. Causing the digital clock to break under my hand, I sigh and looked down at it with a scowl on my face._

'Great, now I have to buy a new clock.' I think to myself.

I swung my feet over my bed and started to stand up, but my door swung open and I felt a breeze a slap me in the face. I turn to look at my computer chair to see an annoying redhead boy sitting there. His feet were propped up on my desk and he had a casual look to his face. His eyes sparkle with mischief and curiosity. I glance down and notice that he was fully dress and wearing his Central High Jacket.

I groan when I realized that I was still wearing my t-shirt and a pair of small shorts. My blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and two long bangs framed my face. My shirt was dishevel and showing my belly button. The short shorts were almost showing my ass. My whole figure wasn't exactly the most appropriated for people to see me in, but he seen it more than once in his life.

"Wally, what are you doing in here?" I asked the red head, who at this point moved to sit on my bed.

He smiled and held up a breakfast bar in his hand. "Oh, come on Ally Cat. It's not like I've never seen this." He motions to what I am wear, while stuffing his mouth full of food. "Did you forget what today is?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Not sure what he was referring too. I mean it was June, fifth. However I couldn't think of anything important going on. I placed a finger under my chin and hummed to myself. Nothing seem to come to my brain.

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. "No, I have no idea what the importance of today is. So, why don't you tell me? I mean it must be so great that making you so excited." I smiled and walked over to my bed, so I was seating behind him. Then I pulled the blanket out from under is butt and watch him fall of the bed.

I peeked over the edge of the bed and smiled down at him. However, Wally glared up at me, then he stuck out his tongue at me. I started to laugh at his stupidity, while he climb of the floor and land down next to me. Then turns and gives me his goofy smile of his. My hearts stops for a second, while I stare at him. Though I shake my head and give him my full attention.

"So, what is today?" I say to him.

"Well, come on and use that brain you say you have. I been talking about it for a week now, so has Uncle Barry."

I draw a blank on what was so important about today. The only thing that really could be that important about today would be…. Maye seeing his new teammates and where this so called team hangs. But nothing else seem to come to my mind.

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled over in my bed. I study the calendar on my wall. Thinking something wasn't right about it. I looked closer seeing there where less X marks on the dates. Then there should have been from my last count. I scrunch up my nose and picture the pass couple of days in my head. Then realization hits me square in the face.

"Wally, what is the day today?"

"Todays the day you meet everyone. So get up and get dress right now." He said pushing me of the bed. Then he stood up and dashed out the door, before I could grab him and beat the shit out of him.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x time Break fifteen Minutes x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked down stairs slowly, still partly mad at Wallace for the rude wake up. I was also pissed at the fact, I forgot to mark of the days on my calendar, which means it was not the fifth of July. The date was 20th and today was the day I am supposed to meet with Wally teammates. Although, I do not know why today is such a great day. I mean I already know have of his team. I have also seen the Watch Tower, so this Mount Justice cannot be much better. But, I would never tell Wally or Uncle Barry that.

I shook my head and look around the downs stairs of our house. To most people they would think it just plain. The house is only two stories high with four bedrooms on the top floor. The downs stirs is like most downs stairs. There's a living room, dining room and kitchen. A back door leading to the backyard and porch. Most of the walls are painted either white or blue.

Most of the wall where the stairs are. Is covered in pictures, most of them were of Wally growing up. Some of the pictures had Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry in them. The rest of the pictures had Wally and me or just me in it. One of the pictures caught my eye. It just had me standing and glaring at the camera and Uncle Barry. I chuckle at the fact that that picture was taken about seven years ago.

I turned away and walked into the kitchen. Aunt Iris stood at the stove her cellphone to her ear. Which, means she did not hear me come in. I sat down and listen into her part of the conversation.

"No, James. That story want work has a front pager". Then there was a pause, I was guessing whoever James was said something. "O.k. That sound a lot better. I will be in the office in an hour or so. Then we can figure out where we can go with that lead". After that she hung up her cellphone and went back to cooking breakfast. The two of us sat or in her case stood in silence for about five minutes. Though when she finish making food for breakfast. She turned around and jumped when she saw me.

"Alison", she states with a surprise tone in her voice. "I thought you left with the boys already".

"No"

She blinks a few times, but shakes her head. She turns back around to the stove and grabs a two plates. She filled up the two plates and walked back over to the kitchen table. She placed one plate in front of me and the other in front of herself.

The two of us eat in silence for a while, but her phone beeps. She looks down at it, then she grab the remote. She flips the TV on and change to channel four. Were the news was broadcasting about a bank robbery. Apparently the Rouge Glarrery tried to rob Central Bank. However, they were stop by are amazing city hero. The Flash and his sidekick KidFlash. News continued own showing an interview with both hero. The Flash had his usual cheery smile on his face. So did KidFlash, but the only problem with him, is the fact it wasn't his true happy smile.

I snorted when I realize Kid didn't have his usual 'I am badass and you cannot stop me' look on. Aunt Iris turned and study my face for a second. Then she stood up and took are plates and placed them in the sink. After that she grab a towel and dried of her hands and turned to look at me.

"So, they didn't include you this time".

"Apparently not".

"Do you want me to wait with you"? I shook my head and she nods her. "Alright, if that what you want". She walks out of the room heading to work. I smiled, waiting for my prey to home so I can chew them out, for leaving me out of all the fun.


End file.
